Breaking through the walls of heaven
by whitegoldpheonix
Summary: After their death both Chrono and Rosette are transfered to another world for reasons unbenowst to them. However the price of this has meant that Rosette has no memory of her previous life. Now she discovers her 'family' are part of a crime like none she


A/N: Mah!!! This I my last attempt to write a continuing story so I must plead with you now: If you want my story to continue you MUST review. PLEASE!!!!! I wont ask for much else I promise! Ok, Ok. Yosh!!! Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade nor do I own the concept of the gate from Full Metal Alchemist. If I did I would be amazed at my ability to write more than I need to.

Darkness. That was all he could see surrounding him. It scared him, reminded him the place he had first come from.

But now, his light had vanished. _Didn't we both die together? I can't be going back can I? If I went back there that would mean I didn't die. _

Thoughts tumbled in the young demons head. Of when he and his contractor were alive, to their death and back to the time when she did not even exist yet. He closed his eyes and let the memories roll on to nothingness. And then…

BAM!!!

His eyes snapped open. What was happening?

"Why hello Chrono. I never thought I'd see you here, you being a demon and all."

Chrono turned to look at a seeming empty space which was speaking.

"Who-What are you?"

" Me? Oh I am many things but I guess you can call me the keeper of the gate. I have 'clients' who say I am God, The universe, the 'Truth'. But don't you remember me Chrono?"

Chronos eyes narrowed.

" Fartham. Hmph, so am I to go to heaven or to cease existence? And another thing. Where is Rosette?" His nails dug into his palms, this answer meant everything to him.

Fartham laughed a strange little high laugh and his shape formed in the mist. He was a spirit with no real form only a soul and he often sided with hell on matters which were complicated.

" Well it seems that you shall both go to a completely different world. Your contractor," He spat the word which made Chrono scowl, "Came through just before. However she unlike you will lose her memory of the last world. Humans must pay the price you know."

The Spirit snickered at the expression on the younger demons face. "But you Chrono, shall go with all you memories. You have already paid a price."

The gate was materializing. It was a huge monument that was carved expertly with forgotten languages, creatures and medicinal plants. It was at least four times the height of Chrono himself, even in his demon form.

"Well off you go then. Oh and incase you are wondering it will be decided that you and the Saint shall meet so be on your guard." Fartham cackled then.

_Odd_ thought Chrono _why do I feel like bashing over his see though little head. _

At that, the gates opened, Chrono stepped into his new life and back to his twelve year old self.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later.

The boarding school dining room was filled with the sounds of a fifteen year old 'monster' guzzling down mounds of bacon and eggs, hash browns and juice. Typical morning for St Mary of the cross' school for young gentle men and women.

The source of the problem went by the name of Rosette Christopher , the red head daughter of the famous Armadaes Christopher, owner of a large banking corporation that operated world wide.

" Ermmm Rosette?? Don't you think that other people should be able to eat the food as well??" Mary the blonde haired friend of said 'monster' was trying, and failing miserably, to dislodge Rosette from the table before class started. All she received was a death glare that made her run for cover.

However her breakfast was soon interrupted by the crackly loudspeaker. " ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER TO SISTER KATES OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Ah dammit!" Whined the teen and stalked off to her fate.

"Here we go again, another detention." was the thought running through every single students head.

For once they were wrong

E/N – Mah!!! Tell me what you think I want a few reviews (p.s I like long ones) to keep me motivated. I'm gonna try and make a long story out of this and I'll try to make it fairly different if I can. Please don't Flame until I've at least written 5 Chapters so yeah. See ya's

Chazzle


End file.
